


Family

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Glee Season 4, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iris is a good sister, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Sebastian and Blaine like each other, Sebastian and Iris are siblings, Tina is a good friend, Wally likes TIna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "You two would be cute together, Bas." Iris smiles at her foster brother. "He would never date me, Iris. I don't think he could ever forgive me." Sebastian tells her with a sad look. "He looked really nice." She says to him, "I don't know what happened, but it looked like he forgave you. Maybe you need to forgive yourself."OrSebastian's family visits Lima Ohio.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of misspellings since I didn't check it. I hope you still like it though.

"Do you see that?" Tina says to Blaine when they're sitting in the Lima Bean. "See what, Tina?" Blaine sighs and looks up from his math book. He had an important test next week. "Sebastian is sitting with a boy, maybe he's on a date." Tina points towards a table behind him. Blaine looks at his, Sebastian is smiling at a boy he had never seen before. "Maybe, I don't really care, Tina." 

Tina sighs, "Really? I thought you liked him." Blaine chokes on his coffee, "What?" Tina rolls her eyes, "Everyone saw you making heart eyes at him when they were performing at sectionals. It's okay though, you really should move on. Kurt did too." She smiles when she sees him blush. "Yeah- No, I... But it's Sebastian!" He whispers, scared that the boys behind him would hear him. "So? He apologized, Blaine. I know we didn't believe that at first, but after he and Trent helped us with accusing the Warblers of using steroids, most of us forgave him." 

Blaine remembered, Sam and Blaine were trying to find out what was happening with the Warblers, when Sebastian came towards them. Telling them about how Hunter made everyone use steroids. Sebastian used lacrosse as an excuse so Hunter wouldn't make him take it, but he still felt guilty. So he and Trent helped the New Directions.

"He changed Blaine, I know you see that too." Tina smiles at him. "Yeah, but like you said, he's probably on a date." Blaine answers and takes another sip of his coffee. "Maybe, but they aren't alone anymore. Looks like the boy's family joined them." Blaine turns around again. An older man is sitting next to Barry, patting his shoulder with a proud smile. A teenage girl is sitting next to the other boy. Sebastian looks up and catches Blaine's eyes. He smiles at him and Blaine can feel his face heat up. The teenage girl sees Sebastian look behind her and turns around. She smiles at them before whispering to Sebastian.

Tina chuckles, "I don't think she would smile at you if he was on a date." Blaine turns back to her and his face grows even more red, "Shut up." Tina laughs and grabs her phone when it buzzes. "Great, Sue scheduled an extra cheerio practice. If we don't go she'll kill us." Blaine rolls his eyes, "It's Saturday, can't she just leave us alone for one day?" They stand up, "She's mad that we got back in the competition with the glee club." Tina answers. 

\--

"Who's that?" Iris smirks at Sebastian. "Who?" He asks with an innocent smile. Wally snorts, "They guy you were checking out." Sebastian rolls his eyes, "No one. Just someone I know."

"He's cute, why don't you ask him out?" Iris asks him. "It's not that simple, Iris." Sebastian admits. "Why not?" 

Sebastian sighs, "It's complicated, and he would never date me. He's not over his ex-boyfriend, who hates me, by the way."

"How can anyone hate you? You're adorable." Joe smirks at his foster son. "I did things that I'm not proud of, I don't want to talk about it." He looks up and sees Blaine and Tina leave. Tina waves at him, something he isn't used to, and she follows Blaine out of the Lima Bean. 

"She's cute, what's her name?" Wally asks when he looks at Tina. "Tina Cohen-Chang, but don't bother. I heard she's still hopelessly in love with her ex-boyfriend." Wally sighs and turns back to his family. 

They stand up to leave when Blaine walks back into the Lima Bean. In his cheerio outfit. He gives Sebastian a nervous smile and walks back to the table he and Tina sat a few minutes ago. He grabs something, Sebastian thinks its his phone. "Hey Blaine." He greets him. "Hey Sebastian, how are you?" Iris smirks at Sebastian and drags her younger brother and father away from the two boys. "I'm doing okay." 

"Who are they?" Blaine can't help but ask and nods at Iris, Wally and Joe. "Oh, they're my family. They heard about what happened to the Warblers so they came to visit."

"Family... You don't uh, look like them." Blaine stutters. Sebastian laughs, "Yeah, that's obvious, huh? Joe adopted me when I was 11 years old." Sebastian tells him. "Oh, I have to go. Sue's going to kill me if I'm late. I'll talk to you later." Blaine smiles at him and rushes out of the Lima Bean.

"You two would be cute together, Bas." Iris smiles at her foster brother. "He would never date me, Iris. I don't think he could ever forgive me." Sebastian tells her with a sad look. "He looked really nice." She says to him, "I don't know what happened, but it looked like he forgave you. Maybe you need to forgive yourself."

\--

Sebastian sits down in the McKinley High's auditorium. Iris and Wally sit next to him, Joe decided to stay at the hotel since show choir wasn't really his thing. He only liked it when Sebastian performed. He hears Iris hum along to the songs she knows and waits until the New Directions perform. When they get introduced, Wally turns towards his brother. "Isn't that your friend's group?" He asks and Sebastian nods. "Yeah." Iris shushes at them when He frowns when Blaine doesn't sing in the first song. They really should use his voice more, he was sure that Blaine would be a star someday.

After 'Hall of Fame', the New Direction girls sing 'I love it'. He smiles to himself when he hears his siblings sing along to the song. He missed hanging out with them, but it was safer in Ohio. No one knew about his past here, so he didn't get bullied. 

Instead he became the bully.

He frowns at the thought, he changed back to his normal self. Last year was terrible, and he hated himself for it. It wasn't him. But he wasn't used too having power, to be confident and to be looked up to. He was used to being bullied, beaten up and to feeling insecure. 

The girl that fainted at sectionals, Marley starts singing. She has a beautiful voice. He bites his lip when Blaine starts singing. He sees Iris look at him but he ignores her and keeps looking at Blaine. Blaine looks happy and confident when he's singing. And he looks so beautiful. Sebastian feels himself relax at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"You're so in love with him, it's cute." Iris whispers to him. He doesn't know how to answer. It scares him, feeling this was. 

After the New Directions won, everyone leaves the auditorium. Sebastian sees Santana look at him, but she doesn't say anything. "We really should visit more often." Iris says to Sebastian. "Yeah, but I'm graduating this year." He answers, "So I won't be in Ohio after that. After I finish college I plan on moving back to Central City." 

"Is that safe? Tony is still out there." Wally asks and Sebastian shrugs. "I don't care. I'm not the same person as I was back then. I'm more confident, I guess." Wally nods and gets distracted by Tina walking towards them. "Sebastian, Blaine is looking for you." She smiles at him, "I think he's backstage." He nods and walks away. He sees a few old New Directions members talking to the new ones. Kurt, of course, glares at him but leaves him alone. 

"You were looking for me?" Sebastian speaks up when he sees Blaine on the now empty stage. Blaine turns around, "Why did you come here?" Sebastian frowns, "Did you not want me to?" 

"No, it's not that. I just thought you wouldn't be interested." Blaine answers and Sebastian smirks, "You really think I wouldn't be interested? I wouldn't miss the chance of hearing your voice. It even made my sister cry. Your voice, I mean." Blaine smiles at him, "Really?" Sebastian nods and finds himself walking closer to the shorter boy. "You were amazing." He says softly and he sees Blaine glance at his lips. "Thank you." 

They stay there for a few minutes. Enjoying the silence and looking in each other's eyes. "Hey lovebirds, it's time to go home." Iris smirks at them. Sebastian sighs, "Why do you always ruin the mood." Iris laughs, "It's my job. I'm your sister." 

\--

"You look handsome." Sebastian looks up in the mirror and sees Blaine behind him. "I look ridicules." Blaine laughs, "I saw your family in the audience somewhere. I think I saw Tina too, she's really close with your brother lately."

"Yeah, Wally is absolutely in love with her. Ever since he saw her in the Lima Bean he had the biggest crush." Sebastian chuckles. 

"I can't believe we're graduated." Blaine sighs. "No, you graduated. I'm about to graduate." Sebastian corrects him. "Nervous?" Blaine asks him and lays his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "No. Of course not." Sebastian answers and turns around to look at Blaine. "I can't wait to get out of this town." Blaine smiles and tightens his grip on Sebastian's shoulders. "Me neither." 

Sebastian smiles and presses his lips against his. "I want you to meet my father." He says when he pulls away. Blaine frowns, "I already did." Sebastian shakes his head, "No. My real father." Blaine looks confused and Sebastian sights. "When I was 11, my mom was murdered. My dad is a doctor and tried to save her, but he was arrested because his DNA was on the knife. He's innocent, but they couldn't find who really murdered her." Sebastian explains and frowns. "Oh, Bas." Blaine pulls him in a hug, "I can't wait to meet him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at endings. I'm also thinking about making a part 2.
> 
> Also, I've heard about Article 13. I'm European, but I heard that fanfictions on AO3 are safe. If that's not true, there's a chance that my works will be deleted. I really hope that doesn't happen though.


End file.
